


Words I've Waited For

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [17]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Aster, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega!Jack, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death ever looming no solution can be found. But with time acceptance comes. If he was to die. He would die in the arms of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words I've Waited For

Jack walked into his room. He admired how it was seemingly untouched, though he was sure they had turned it inside-out looking for the core when he had run off with it. He knew he should be thankful that whatever the King had agreed upon had him back home. Though he was sure that it was more Aster’s doing that political agreements. He was just one person, certainly not worth going to war over. 

Aster was behind him, shutting the door with a sharp click of the lock. He wanted to comment about the state of affairs, but he caught sight of the small bed that hadn’t been in his room before. He hadn’t been allowed one and had grown not to care. But this one was clearly the bed frame of a servant’s bed, but the mattress was of royal quality. He let out a gasp, running across the room to Fellon. They had put him in his room of all places! Their precious child had no place in his father’s bedroom while he was recovering. This had to be a gesture of apology from the King to allow his room to be where the boy rested. 

The little pooka was asleep so Jack was very careful when he stroked his head. He didn’t want to wake him. Sleep came so hard for him now, even having been so long in treatment. Jack carefully rolled back the blanket to admire the wooden growth on his side. It wasn’t as wide as it had been. All that Jack really understood about the process is that what Fellon was missing from his wound was being temporarily replaced until his body could heal it all back. Healers and mages were helping speed the process, but it would still perhaps be years of recovery until Fellon was back to his limber self. He would never become a soldier or fight like his father had, and Jack couldn’t be even the least bit sad about that. 

“He’s alright. He’ll be sleeping for a while. We need to talk.” Aster whispered, his paws on Jack’s shoulders, urging him up. With a nod, Jack took one final look at the odd wooden armor keeping his boy alive. He’d have to ask Aster about that at some point. Putting the blanket back, he stood up and walked with Aster through their joined door into his bedroom. He looked around at the room, somehow more empty than he remembered it. Aster yet again went to lock the hall door as he wondered what was different about the room. 

Nothing was missing, but as he looked around he noticed everything was in it’s place. When he had last been here nothing had been in it’s place! Fellon’s things were certainly always shoved in a corner out of the way but always out for when he would sneak into his father’s room to play games with him. Jack’s own pile of books usually lay out on the table ready for him to decide what he felt like reading that day. Aster’s desk wasn’t spotless, it was a wreck of papers which hadn’t happened when Jack was about. He would always keep it tidy, and he was never sure if that was by personal choice or to give Jack the impression  of order. 

Strong arms slipped around his waist, and a furry kiss was pressed to his ear. “I’ve convinced my brother to stay your execution until you’ve bore my child. We have until then to get him to spare your life or find you a way to safety.” 

“Oh you say the most sensual things.” Jack laughed dryly. He wasn’t a fool, he had expected something like this. “Your brother will never believe Nightlight even if he admitted to the murders.” He didn’t miss how Aster’s paws were slipping under his tunic to untie his pants. “To believe him, he  would have to accept that his own guardsmen were breaking into the your room to steal the core to curry favor and to get the nasty human whore killed.” 

Aster pulled Jack towards the bed even as he managed to unbelt his pants. “No one would possibly believe the Queen’s man was out to keep you safe, but he’s the one who sent me the note telling me Fellon was alive. Had I not had that notice I’d have surely murdered the Queen in revenge. I am sorry for making you drink my wine. It was meant to sedate me, but I merely wanted you safe… I was greedy.” 

“The door is open.” Jack cooed feeling Aster’s lips travel lower, nipping lightly on his neck as his pants slipped to his ankles. Stepping easily out of them he turned to face him. “Let me close it,” he insisted turning to walk away. 

“No.” Aster growled, his paw slipped surprisingly fast around Jack’s wrist in a vice grip. “You will have to keep your voice down, I will not miss any sounds in case he needs us.” Jack took one last look at the half open adjoining door and nodded. He was right, just because they finally had a nearly stress free moment to themselves did not mean that they could forget that Fellon might need them at a moment’s notice. 

Deciding to give himself up completely to the moment he flashed his lover a dark smirk. “Why were you drugging yourself love? Was the loss of me so upsetting?” 

Aster stared at him for a moment and Jack could feel it. The way he looked at him had been loving and caring, but in that moment he saw it slip to a raw and possessive desire. He felt a jolt of excitement shoot through his body straight to his cock. “Oh love you’ve never seen an unhinged alpha have you? I killed the captain that struck you. No one hurts what’s mine.” 

He was jerked forward falling against Aster with a dizzy gasp. He was using his alpha voice. He had hardly ever used it against him,but this time the effect was painfully arousing. The low growl in his voice made his knees weak. He clawed desperately at Aster’s tunic biting down on his neck just how he knew he liked it. “That doesn’t answer my question.” Jack gasped into his fur. 

There was something unfair in the way an alpha could so easily take apart an omega’s well crafted personality. Drawing out of them the need to breed and ensure the survival of their kind. Even with the rise of civilization and society evolution had not shed it. “Undress and I shall tell you.” It made him even now unable to refuse Aster’s command. The growl slipped into his skin and bounced around his bones until his entire body screamed with the need to obey. He nearly tripped getting away, his hands caught the hem of his tunic and peeled it off. All thoughts of Fellon and the open door for the moment tucked away where they could not interfere with this intimate moment. 

Jack stood in silence waiting for Aster tell him what to do again. He craved that commanding tone, to fill him up and drive all good sense out of him. Instead he watched in mute confusion as Aster knelt before him, and pressed his nose to his belly. “Mmm my sweet child, already showing on you.” He couldn’t help the small disagreeable noise that bubbled out of him. He looked no different, only felt slightly different. “Don’t argue with me.” Jack gave a pleasured hum of agreement, glad that talking brushed soft fur against his sensitive cock. 

Carefully a blunt claw traced down his body. “Here, you’ve softened. Trust that your alpha would remember your body, you are careful with what you eat and do. Always the right kind of firm and soft to keep a man’s attention. You are more soft and just the barest bit thicker here.” He pressed his paw flat against his belly. “Into bed with you. I have the greatest need to lay claim to you.” 

Jack would not argue such a thing. He was always an object, he had been owned for years,but Aster had made him feel free again, and he wanted never to feel owned again. Here and now, as someone who had been separated for weeks on end without him he wanted Aster’s claim on him burned into his skin where all could see. He ran his hand over Aster’s head admiring the way his ears tilted back so that he could continue his touch. He leaned forward feeling Aster’s lips on his belly as he stroked the tip of his ear. 

Content with that, he did as he was told and got into bed on his hands and knees. He knew it always made Aster look, a glance over his shoulder proved that that was still true. His green eyes locked on him, a proud pooka admiring the display, pink nose twitching excitedly. “You have no idea how deeply the loss of you affected me. I had to be drugged just to be spoken to- I have no idea what a human alpha behaves like, but- it broke my heart to be without you. I don’t intend to let my brother kill you.” 

Jack relaxed onto his side curling his toes in bliss. Aster wouldn’t stop using that voice and he didn’t care. He had never been subjected to it so long before and in such a positive way. He vaguely wondered if he could come like this, over heating from the inside out, hard and untouched. “You were undone without me- love you’ll undo me here with you.” He gasped letting his hands run down his stomach to his cock. He couldn’t help it, he was already too wound up. Too long without him, too many nights laying next to Fellon wondering if he would die. But now he was in a soft warm bed, already feeling himself ready, his hole loosened up and warm trickle of lubrication on his thigh. 

Aster leapt startling him. He was over him, then weight of him making the bed creak as he was bounced into his warm body. “Aster!” He gasped out in surprised. His lover was fast, he was still feeling his surprise registering throughout his body as he was rolled onto his back and his legs forcibly parted. 

“Mind your voice.” He warned balancing himself on one paw as he reached down. He had half expected a warm soft paw to wrap around his cock, but when he was left untouched he looked down in surprise. He was greeted with the sight of Aster’s long pink cock hanging down towards his belly. Wordlessly he gasped as he felt and saw cum drip onto his flesh. 

“I’ve been kept waiting,” Aster growled, leaning down to nip at his ear. “Do not keep me waiting more. Mind your voice if you want to be mounted.” Unable to help himself, Jack hugged him, pulling on his tunic- clawing it up so he didn’t have to hold it up himself. Pushing up his body with his feet he pressed his belly against his lover’s hard cock whimpering as his own cock was teased by soft fur. 

He knew he wouldn’t win if he couldn’t obey. But he also knew perhaps he could push his luck as well, he knew Aster would never hurt him so he would be fine. “I’ve been kept waiting too- all those nights without you. I’ve been starved for you, wishing you were inside me- making me yours.” Practiced words of a concubine certainly, but now he actually understood the raw feeling those words were suppose to convey. The itch under his skin to be fucked by his alpha and know that he was wanted just as badly. 

“I won’t let you rest- I’ll ravish you and you won’t remember any alpha that came before me.” Jack felt a paw on his back holding him up as Aster shamelessly rocked against him. He gasped burying his face into Aster’s neck, his pulse loud in his ears as he moaned from the feeling. That velvet warmth against his belly, rubbing up and down his stomach, making him crazy. 

“None that matter,” he gasped out. That was only a half truth he supposed, but really no one else did matter at this moment to him. The father of his unborn child had fought tooth and nail to bring him home and now had him bed declaring his love and need for him. Even without his commanding alpha voice he knew Aster was smitten. 

He bit his lip, feeling cold air against his skin. He would not cry out for him to come back. He had to keep quiet. He couldn’t wake Fellon or this would all end. Aster forced his legs apart just a bit more as he felt himself being shifted. His legs slipping easily up and around Aster’s narrow hips. Vaguely he wondered if Aster could feel his heart hammering against his chest and he pulled him close again.

He felt just the brief intrusion of his lover’s cock spreading him open before he stopped. In frustration he squirmed forcing his mouth against Aster’s lips. He felt claws dig into his back and knew that their game was over then. Their teasing, the long time apart, and the pain was finally over. 

The low growl coming from Aster promised that the slow push spreading him open was an act of restraint. The hot puffs of breath on his face as their kiss broke only proving to him how much Aster wanted to ravish him. Squeezing his legs to aid him along he groaned out in bliss. “Aster- please- I’m not so depraved that I can’t handle you. I did have my hands when I was in exile.” 

“You can’t say those things to me,” Aster huffed, his fine control slipping and for once alpha voice free. With a whimper Jack pulled himself as close to Aster as he could. At least his words had worked, he wasn’t being treated like glass. He could take the claws and the rough love. He was done with touching himself hoping for it all again. 

“I can and I will,” He choked out feeling tears sting his eyes. There was no shame in it now, body on fire with lust and his ass full of cock. He couldn’t be blamed for his feelings rushing out. “I’ve missed you and I love you- and I want you to make everything go away. I want to know I’ll be able to raise our child-” 

“Shhhh.” Aster interrupted him easily with his soothing growl. Pressing him against the mattress he felt Aster move again. Digging his nails into his lover’s coat he whimpered at the loss of fullness, hating how empty and needy he felt. Smothering a sob into his fur he felt him push back in, his voice a thick rumble making him dizzy. “I’ve not loved so reckless in a long while. I won’t let anyone rob you from me. I would fight Death himself to keep you and I’ll let no one stop you from rearing my children. I swear that I’ll give you another, as many as you want, and I’ll put them into you just like this love, by filling your womb. I keep my promises love, don’t I?” 

Jack knew he had to answer. He had heard the question in that alpha voice commanding him to answer. It was very difficult to answer as Aster had set his pace and was steadily rocking into him, even as he spoke. Smothering him in his body heat and shaking his bones with that voice. Jack could only yank on fistfuls of fur and cloth as his legs squeezed tightly around Aster’s waist. He screamed into fur feeling himself cum. 

Even though he was in the throes of his release he felt Aster still moving in and out of him. Blissful moans growled into his ears that no doubt had to do with how his muscles were squeezing around his invading cock. “I sincerely hope that you do.” Jack stuttered out still shaking from his release. He hung on limply trying to catch his breath, not that he needed to, as Aster had a firm grip on him as he suddenly rolled them over.

He was pushed up without warning and stared dumbly down at Aster for a moment. He was merely laying there smirking up at him while he was full and content to merely sit there. “Come now love, I know there is more in you yet.” He teased in his calm voice. Jack smiled, looking into Aster’s eyes and for a moment feeling completely safe and secure. But he had already cum, his love was still locked in lust and the sharply issued command in that  voice made him gasp. “Ride me.” 

Resting his hands on Aster’s chest he did as he was told knowing that voice or not he would have. He let out a trembling gasp as he lifted himself up knowing that the night would be long and that as he had been ordered, he would have to mind his voice. Fellon was too young still to learn how children were made. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

 

Jack sat up suddenly, squinting in the dim light of the early morning filtering into the room. He had dreamt something important he was sure, but the memory was gone, only that something about it had woken him. And yet- the battery, that had been his last thought. What of the battery? The matter was settled and the battery traded and repaired by Lunar. It was a shame Jack hadn’t been able to be there to see him. 

He let out a gasp turning to his side. Aster lay asleep his face turned away from him. “Aster wake up! Wake up.” He hissed sinking his hands into white fur and pulling while the thought was still there. 

“What fresh hell is this?…” His lover grumbled swatting his hands out of his fur. 

“The lunar battery! Mantherin isn’t that stupid! He is a master inventor.” Jack spat out running his hands through his hair, angry with himself for missing the solution right from the start. 

“Jack I don’t understand… what are you ranting about?” He didn’t want to wait for Aster to wake up. It was there, he had the thought he just had to talk to it out. He didn’t need Aster to understand. 

“My mentor, he was the man who convinced me to sell myself. Gave me a future better than begging on the streets! Knew I was smart enough to understand what he was telling me when I spent time with him. The man knew what breaking the battery would do!” He hiss frantically. 

“M- he was tryin’ to get you killed?” 

“No! He was trying to prove to your brother what I could do love. Don’t you see? Your brother can’t kill me! I can make the batteries!” He stressed. 

“King Pitchiner said as much… my brother didn’t seem impressed.” He knew he was getting Aster’s attention now. He could see awareness returning to those green eyes. Oh he loved his stupid alpha. 

“Love you have faith in me. The King has no reason for it, but if I could make one. Then he would believe. Then I would have my worth proven! Don’t you understand? He broke the battery so that I could prove myself, only I failed to. I can do it now. Our child’s brought me time. I can do it!” He grinned foolishly at Aster, glad to see a smile on his lover’s face in return. 

Their joy was cut short by a soft wail. “Papa- papa it hurts!” Jack felt his insides twist in anguish. His sweet Fellon would be in pain a while yet. 

“We will approach my brother later. For now our child needs us. Dress, I’ll see to him.” Aster stated not even waiting for Jack to agree. He merely rolled out of bed clad in his fur and left the room.  He looked around vainly for his tunic hearing Aster’s hushed voice talking to a weeping Fellon. 

Climbing out of bed he finally saw where he had tossed his tunic the night before. He picked it up and had it half way over his head when he heard Fellon cry out again. “Mama!” He scrambled to get his tunic on. He considered them a real family now. Fellon had never called him that and he was beyond the stages of delirium. He surely had meant him! He finally had a family again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the end of the story. But I will be posting extra content for the black ice fans and some in between fics that answer questions that had nothing to do with the predicament Jack was in. It will be a series and not part of the collection so keep a look out if you want to learn just a bit more about this world.


End file.
